So Good (Bratz)
So Good: is a song from the Rock Angelz album, as well as from the DVD movie and the video game of the same name as the album. As well as the Bratz debut single. Lyrics We know how to dare we know how to dream Tonight is the night what we wanna be will be We're gonna make it through let's conquer the fears Take every chance hold back the tears What we wanna be we'll be we're gonna make it through Out of our heads into our hearts Close to the edge ready to start And it's so good dancing on the air It feels so good nothing can compare 'Cuz the beat in our hearts is the beat of the charts Like a spotlight we're cutting through It feels so good, shining here in front of you Give everything and don't be afraid Be true to yourself if you wanna live forever You're gonna make it through You're gonna make it through Out of our heads into our hearts Close to the edge ready to start And it's so good dancing on the air It feels so good nothing can compare 'Cuz the beat in our hearts is the beat of the charts Like a spotlight we're cutting through It feels so good dancing on the air It feels so good nothing can compare 'Cuz the beat in our hearts is the beat of the charts Like a spotlight we're cutting through It feels so good, shining here in front of you It feels so good, shining here in front of you Shining here in front of you Dancing on the air It feels so good nothing can compare 'Cuz the beat of our hearts is the beat of the charts Like a spotlight we're cutting through It feels so good dancing on the air It feels so good nothing can compare 'Cuz the beat of our hearts is the beat of the charts Like a spotlight we're cutting through It feels so good, shining here in front of you Why it Sucks # Like other Bratz songs it sounds like a generic pop song. # Bad album cover that's the same as the album cover from where the song is. # The Animation on the music video is horrid as it was done by the animators of the tv show and the dvd movie. # The lyrics are dumb with a bad message of everything that is so good. # The spanish version (Which is also from the album) is worse than the english version. # The singing sounds bad at times. # The rythm and the lyrics are repeated alot. # The instruments are a weird mix between rock, pop and hip-hop. (yet it's not a hip-hop song) # The message is identical to: Girls Just Gotta Have Fun. # The song is also somewhat sexist despite being made from the toyline. # It copies:Gwen Stefani's style. Redeeming Qualities # The song is pretty Much a girly version, of Brian Wilson's Let's Go To Heaven In My Car, as both songs can be fun to listen to at times. # It can be catchy at times. # The beat is nice. # The version from the movie is shorter than the album. Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs from movies Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs